


Sleeping at last

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I will protect Simon at all costs, M/M, WHICH BY THE WAY ARE COMPATIBLE, and they need to rest their hearts, four times + one, let them rest, never going to stop getting emotional over that, revolutionary boyfriends in desperate need of going into sleep mode, they are so soft, they need to rest their head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: Simon smiled back, moving his thumb in slow circles against his skin. “I've got you,” he promised him softly. “Get some sleep, Markus. Everything will be alright.”Or four times Markus and Simon couldn't fall asleep, and one time they both could.





	Sleeping at last

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [[vietnamese translation] sleeping at last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011393) by [eliseharmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseharmony/pseuds/eliseharmony)



> Hiii~
> 
> I love my revolutionary boyfriends so much ;__; I just couldn't help myself but start this fanfic. It's really simple; every chapter will be very short, will revolve around the topic of sleep ~~honestly this shows just how much I need some sleep too but ok~~ , and will have our cuties here as protagonists, obviously. 
> 
> This chapter has been beta'd by [Space-dragon666](https://space-dragon666.tumblr.com/) , lots of love to her! 
> 
> That being said, hope you like this story and see you at the end of the chapter~

Markus took his lighter from his pocket, setting fire to the few barrels that had been brought into the barricade.

Beyond the barrier, which had been put together out of anything they could find nearby, the military was still watching and ready to attack; Markus checked their position, plagued by doubts.

He knelt before their dead, mentally thanking them for their efforts and for the life they had given up for their cause. He glanced at the barricade again, and wondered how many more he would kneel in front of when the battle ended. 

“Markus,” called a familiar voice behind him. A hand followed it, gripping his shoulder gently and comfortingly.

Markus stood up again slowly, sending one last look at the fallen androids and then turning around. Seeing Simon's blue eyes gave him some relief; the android's hand traveled from his shoulder to his wrist, softly stroking his arm as it went.

“You're wounded,” Simon said quietly. “You need some rest, and some thirium.”

“No,” Markus immediately replied, shaking his head. “North and Josh have already tried to convince me, Simon. You're wasting your time.”

“ _I_ haven't tried yet, though,” Simon retorted with a soft smile on his lips. “Come on, Markus.”

“There are people who need thirium more than me,” Markus reasoned. “And besides, I can't rest; the humans could attack us any second, and I can't lower my guard. You _know_ I can't.”

“If they do, I will wake you up,” Simon replied, big blue eyes trying to find Markus' gaze and failing. “Markus. You can't lead us if you're damaged,” he added gently, trying to persuade him. “I understand that you don't want to drink any thirium. I do, Markus. But you should at least rest your head.”

 

His hand closed around Markus' wrist; warm, pale skin soft and stubborn against his own. “Come on,” he insisted, tugging at it lightly.

 

Markus sighed, unable to resist to Simon's gentle persistence. Simon smiled, reading him like an open book; he gently tugged on his wrist again, guiding him towards a safe, empty spot.

“I can't let them see me rest,” Markus protested quietly. “They'll think me weak,” he murmured, glancing at the helicopter flying above their heads.

“They'll think you _human_ ,” Simon retorted. “I'll be by your side. If anything happens, I will be ready to wake you up in time.”

 

He stopped and let go of Markus' wrist, facing him and meeting his gaze. “It's going to be okay.”

 

Markus lowered his eyes. Simon sat down on the concrete, glancing up at Markus and waiting for him to follow.

 

Markus inhaled and exhaled, looking at his people. They were tired, wounded, but they had faith. They believed in him. They thought he would save them.

 

“Markus,” Simon called, distracting him from his thoughts. “Come here.”

 

Markus nodded.

 

He sat by Simon's side, letting his back rest against the barricade. He couldn't close his eyes just yet, but his body immediately thanked him.

Simon lifted the flaps of his sleeve, placing a gentle hand on top of one of Markus' wound and putting some pressure on it, trying to stop the flow of the blood. “You're so stubborn,” he sighed.

“Like you aren't,” Markus teased him fondly, smiling just slightly. 

Simon smiled back, moving his thumb in slow circles against his skin. “I've got you,” he promised him softly. “Get some sleep, Markus. Everything will be alright.”

 

Markus focused on Simon's hand on his synthetic skin; the soft movements of his thumb, the gentle humming that accompanied his tender touches. It sounded like a song, like something that Markus had heard before, somewhere, sometime, sleeping safe inside his heart and just waiting to be awakened.

 

Lost.

 

_Found_. 

 

 

Markus slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop kudos and comments if you liked it! I will hopefully update next week. I'll give priority to my other fanfic, [But I guess that's love (I can't pretend)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854904/) , but I'm definitely going to update this one every week too. (Give it a look if you're curious, it's a Connor/Gavin fanfic which is very cute and not toxic at all, in case you were wondering.)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Also, hit me up on [tumblr](http://99millionmilesaway.tumblr.com/) \- if you don't want to use the link, my url is 99millionmilesaway - . Send me prompts, ideas, comments, whatever! Don't be shy~
> 
> Have a nice day/night, see you next week!


End file.
